Sonamy boom: Lewd Bouncing
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: My first lewd story For ManikFanfic
1. Lewd Bouncing

Sonic and Amy were rustling each other's quills again, but an open window breeze from a huge difuser/ hippity hop enhancer that tails built) blew an entire cloud of dust from their hippity hops (that were gathering dust) across Amy's nose, causing her to sneeze on Sonic's crotch.

Amy: ACHOOO!!!!!!

Sonic: WHOAAAAAAAA! (Falls off the bed)

Amy what the heck is wrong with you!!!

Amy: sorry, it's my stupid dust allergies!

Sonic: it's ok. Now that you think about it, I think we haven't had tails dust proof our (sees how clean they are)-hippity hops.

(Tails walks in)

Tails: hey guys!

Sonic: hey tails.

Amy: TAILS WHY WOULD YOU CAUSE ME TO SNEEZE ON SONICS CROTCH UUUURRRGHH (takes out her hammer)

Sonic and tails: Whoa there Amy!

Amy: hehe... sorry bout that.

(Puts it away)

Tails: sorry, I needed to enhance the hippity hops with my new diffuser enhancer! (Opens the curtain where the diffused wind blew)

(A huge diffuser has water pouring into it and a bunch of springs, and other bouncy boing-y materials as well.)

Tails: I saw you guys were having so much fun with these I just needed to make it better, and also make sure it doesnt ever gather dust. But thank goodness that diffuser wind did the trick though it scared you.

Tails: have fun!

(He walks out of the house onto his hippity hop and boings away at the height and speed of the jackalope from Disney Pixar's Boundin)

Sonic: not bad fox boy, but I think we can do better.

(Sonic and Amy take the balls downstairs where there is room for the HIGHEST and boingiest of bounces.

(Sonic also strips himself naked and then climbs onto the hippity hop and he bounces higher and higher than he did last time

Sonic: (in sync with the new boing sound effects emitting from the ball) BOING BOING BOIIIIIING! LOOK AT ME AMY IM A NAKED KANGAROO HEDGEHOG!!!!!

Amy: oh my sonic How lewd!!! (Giggle giggle!)

(Amy first decides to go hopping with her clothes on)

Sonic and Amy: BOING BOING BOIIIIING LIKE A KANGAROO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(When they land sonic strips Amy's clothes off and sits her down on his hopper facing sonic, sonic then inserts his dong into Amy's hedgehog-hole and they begin bouncing again.

With each height, Amy could feel herself starting to have an orgasm with sexual sensations and c*m coming out of her,

then they bounced up to the ceiling and sonic and Amy exploded c*m and semen ALL OVER THE ROOM.

Sonic: Oh my how lewd we are!

(Sonic and Amy laugh and put on new clean clothes but didn't bother to clean up their sexual liquids which they continued hopping in)

THE END of part 1


	2. Manic and eva

(a few houses down from Sonic's Manic the saiyan Hedgehog and his girlfriend OC EVA also were bouncing around on their hippity hops. While they also made boing sound effects, they both emitted sonic ring trails!)

Eva: BOING BOING BOING LIKE A BUNNY!!!

Manic: BOING BOING BOIIIING!!!!

(This continues as they go boing outside and go higher and higher)

(Meanwhile at Sonic's house, Sonic and Amy continue hopping in their sexual liquids, when the liquid from one of the windows goes down revealing that manic and Eva are bouncing their way over.)

(Back to manic and Eva)

Eva: OMG! It's Sonic's house! Only it's covered in semen...

Manic: come on, don't be so nervous to get lewd in front of them! I've seen the photo!

(Back to sonic who hears the doorbell ring but speedily cleans up the semen and invites them in.)

Sonic: I'm sonic,

Manic: I'm manic!

Sonic: nice to meet a fellow fan.

Eva: SONIIIIC!!!!

(Eva bounces really quick on her hippity hop and knocks sonic over and gives him French kisses while sonic laughs)

Amy: HEY! SONIC IS MINE!!

(Amy knocks Eva out with her hammer)

Eva: OOF!

(Eva just regained consciousness)

Eva: omg! Sorry I didn't know sonic already had a girlfriend. Bonjour! I'm Eva!

I'm a sonic fan. But I had no idea sonic already had a girlfriend!

Amy: ok, I'm Amy. And I'm Sonic's girlfriend!

Between you me, manic and sonic, sega and it's franchises based on us are all lying to you, We are boyfriend and girlfriend despite them trying to make us hiding it.

Sonic: Let's get Lewd already!!

sonic strips Amy's clothes off and sits her down on his hopper facing sonic, and manic sonic then inserts his dong into Amy's hedgehog-hole, and manic and Eva follow, and they all begin bouncing again

With each height, Amy and Eva could feel themselves starting to be given an orgasm by their boyfriends with sexual sensations and c*m coming out of them

then they all bounced up to the ceiling and manic, Eva sonic and Amy exploded c*m and semen ALL OVER THE ROOM.

Sonic: Oh my how lewd we are!

(Everyone laughs and puts on new clean clothes but didn't bother to clean up their sexual liquids which they continued hopping in once again)


End file.
